


I'll Make It Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, trans!weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of trans!Weiss being upset with herself for not passing enough to her own standards and supportive Yang helping her through it.</p><p>(Also posted on tumblr http://bards-in-a-mob.tumblr.com/post/85590595105/ill-make-it-perfect-a-freezerburn-fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Perfect

Weiss twirled herself again, watching the long dress gleam various hues of blue and white in the mirror. The dress’s fabric flowed over her legs, settling back to its natural form in one smooth motion. The straps were pure white, rows of blue gemstones lined into the straps splashing color into the snowy piece. Like her daily outfit, her waist was wrapped in a light blue sash. It was a fancy, formal dress, one she had picked out herself over a year ago. In theory, it was perfect.

Yet she still cringed at the reflection in the mirror.

“Practice makes perfect,” she remembered chanting to herself over the years. She said it to herself when she meticulously practiced with her makeup, erasing any angles that threatened to show. She reminded herself of the saying when she first tried rolling up her shirts instead of pulling them off. She repeated the phrase as she practiced walking in heels, even when blisters made her room’s plush carpet an unbearable hell. When her father raged at her for being a failure to the Schnee name, Weiss recited the mantra in her head, determined to block out the abuse.

 _But I still can’t look at myself and think this is perfect, no matter how much I practice…_ Anger began smoldering in her chest, and untied the sash around her waist, hands trembling.

“So you’re not just staring off into space.”

Weiss almost leapt out of her skin, reeling around to find Yang casually standing in the doorway to their dorm, one arm propped up against the frame. The blonde’s mouth was halfway crooked upwards, purple eyes watching the heiress, mixed with admiration and compassion. Closing the door behind her, Yang walked up to Weiss, slipping the sash out of her hand.

“I’ve seen that look before,” Yang said, looping the blue fabric back around Weiss’s body, moving to her back so she could tie the sash back into place, “and I’ve learned that means you’re thinking about how you can’t pass to yourself.”

Weiss’s eyes dropped to the floor, one hand finding its way to Yang’s.

“I can’t say I understand how it must feel, I was born a girl, you weren’t,” she continued, pressing one finger at Weiss’s lips when she turned to explain herself, “but I can tell you this, and I’ve told you this over a hundred times. I never for a second questioned you were female, not until you told me in clear terms otherwise. Neither did Ruby or Blake, and I don’t think the thought has ever crossed team JNPR’s mind.”

Yang undid the ornate ponytail that kept Weiss’s hair in place, brushing through the ivory locks, appreciating the dedication it took for Weiss to grow it out as long as she did.

“And with your father, I’m sure it’s not easy to accept anything less than perfect, but what’s that saying? ‘Practice makes perfect,’ yeah? Well then, I want you to practice loving yourself, just like I practice loving you.”

Yang wrapped her arms around the heiress pulling her into a warm hug. She helped wipe off the tears forming, and stood there for a long while before Weiss found a burst of determination, the usual confidence in her expression returning. Yang smiled when she replied:

“I’m a Schnee. I’ll make it perfect.”


End file.
